1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and a method for storing an endoscopic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used in the industrial field and the medical field. An endoscope apparatus has an insertion portion having an image pickup unit provided at a distal end portion, and a user who is an inspector brings the distal end portion of the insertion portion close to an object, causes the image which is picked up by the image pickup unit at the distal end portion of the insertion portion to be displayed on the monitor, and can cause the image to be stored in a storage device in accordance with necessity. For example, the user can connect the storage device such as a USB memory to a main body and can store an endoscopic image in the storage device.
In a conventional endoscope apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-9057, a DCIM directory is automatically created in a root directory in the storage device in accordance with the DCF standard, and endoscopic images are automatically stored under the directory.